Memories of the Heart
by demigod92
Summary: Let me know what you think summary inside. Rated T for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story but I'm welcoming all criticism and suggestions anyone has, please review so I know whether to continue or not I hope you enjoy it. Also this is based more off the movie rather than the book but characters from the book are in it too.

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Summary: Zeus's stolen lightning bolt is return, but somethings not right. Luke is back like nothing happened. Thalia is no longer a tree. Percy has become a God but is nowhere to be found. Grover never came back from the underworld. Annabeth's world is falling apart as depression over comes her but she can't figure out why. The Gods are furious releasing their rage on the world. Is this it, will the world end, can someone save the planet? But more importantly will Annabeth survive this broken, insane world that her life has become?

Prologue

"You're a God now you can't go around acting so reckless, no one but the Gods are suppose to know you even exist anymore!" boomed Zeus angrily slamming the young God against one of the many stone pillars. "I never asked for this!" he retorted, "I never asked for my father to be a God and I never asked to become one!" "Well lot's of things happen that people never wanted!", spat Zeus, "You should be happy we've been kind enough to grant you immortality!"

Shaking her head in sorrow as she heard the shouting in the distance, Athena got up and walked over to her sleeping daughter. She stroked her hair gently wishing that things could've turned out different, they were too young for this and they didn't deserve it. Despair filled the goddesses eyes for she knew this would probably be the last time she would ever get to see her daughter in person, let alone be with her. Annabeth stirred in her sleep whimpering as tears fell from her eyes, his name escaping her lips every so often. It hurt her mother to see her like this, she knows the heart will always remember what the mind can't. Bidding he daughter a final farewell Athena turned away knowing very well the only thing she could do was talk to Zeus.

Entering Zeus's palace she approached the God of the Sky bowing slightly. "What business do you have Athena?" he questioned, signaling her to rise. "I wish for you to allow Thalia to return to Camp Half Blood and things go back to the way they were before the son of Poseidon's existence was known," requested Athena. "I will grant your request but the satyr Grover is beyond my power in the under world and I can not do anything about him," Zeus stated," but the rest I will allow." "Thank you," she said bowing before turning to leave. "Athena, I have one question for you." he inferred. "What would that be?" she wondered. "You do know what you're asking me of don't you?" he asked calmly. "Yes," she answered shortly. Nodding Zeus bid her farewell as she left. "Please forgive me," she muttered casting one last glance at the place where her daughter was sleeping.

Lightning and thunder erupted from Mount Olympus as Zeus change everything accordingly to Athena's request. There was a flash of bright light followed by a thunderous boom brighter and louder than the others, then everything went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I was so tired that I forgot to add the disclaimers but yeah everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Starting Over

Annabeth's Pov.

"Whoa, what happened you?" questioned the boy, as he took my hand so he could get a better look. "Oh, that poor lady who got turned to stone, she uh had quite a grip," I admitted, looking down at my slightly cut and bruised wrist. "Here check this out," he smiled bringing my hand to the water. I watched as the water slowly moved up my arm towards the wound and heal it. "Cool," I whispered moving my wrist a bit. "Yeah, I guess thats just one of the perks of being a son of -------," he figured, hoisting himself out of the pool pulling himself up next to me. Son of what I asked myself, as I turned to look at him. I couldn't see his face only his eyes, yet something about him seemed just so familiar but at the same time so foreign. The next thing I knew we were leaning towards each other slowly starring into each other's eyes. He had the most amazing sea green eyes mixed with a brilliant blue, that made my heart flutter. As the distance between us grew shorter my own eyes began to close, only to snap back open a second later to find myself alone surrounded by darkness.

I felt hands grasp my limbs restraining me from moving as I struggled, panic surging through my veins. "No, you can't do this it's not fair, you can't just take him away!" I heard someone scream only to realize that the one who screamed was me. "Annabeth!," cried a voice. Looking in the direction of where the cry originated I saw him, the same boy who I'd been at the pool with. Though I couldn't see his face I knew it was him because of his eyes, they were the same. Only this time they were filled with rage, hurt, and regret, not gentle kindness and love. I cried out his name but even though I knew I'd said it I didn't hear it and I didn't know what it was. I watched his figure grow smaller as I was dragged away, fighting to hold back my tears.

"NO!!" I cried shooting up from my bed drenched in a thin layer of sweat. My body shook violently as a sharp pain engulfed my chest, gasping for air I doubled over in pain causing myself to fall off the bed. I felt like my body was on fire burning me from the inside out but at the same time I felt like I was drowning gasping for breath but not getting any oxygen. I heard my cabin mates groan in annoyance as they tried to get back to sleep, though when this first started they'd rush to my side to see if I was okay but after about two weeks they began to ignore it completely. Finally my ragged breaths steadied out and I was able to breathe, for the most part anyway. Something seemed off this dream hadn't been like all the others and I couldn't figure out why, so I decided to just take a walk because it wasn't like there was any chance of me going back to sleep.

Normal Pov.

She hadn't been walking more than five minutes when she reached her destination, it was a well crafted, sea themed cabin that sat by the dock, that hung over the edge of the lake. The cabin was said to have been built by Poseidon himself for his son or daughter that came to this camp, but the cabin has been empty for as long as Annabeth could remember. Still even though her mother, Athena and Poseidon really didn't like each other this is the one place she always found herself when she had those dreams or things just weren't right. She couldn't figure out why though but she thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that everytime she looked at the water it reminded her of the boy in her dreams. It was her sanctum because no matter what was going on she could always just come here and think, starring into the water and letting her mind drift. Sometimes she'd swear someone else was there with her when she'd lie down on the dock with her eyes closed just taking in the peacefulness only to find herself all alone when she opens her eyes. She sat there for hours dozing off every now and then just lying on the dock thinking, watching the last of the night turn to day.

A/N: Okay I'm sorry this is so short I really hate myself for letting it be so short but I'll try to make the other chapters longer. For now though I'm dead tired and need to sleep. Sorry guys.


End file.
